


Kitchen Confidental

by amazonstorm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Ianto and Tosh are a couple I want more of, Ianto is a wonderful cook, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, the way to Jack's pants is through his stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Ianto's kitchen STAYS in Ianto's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of the few things about Jack Harkness that wasn't public knowledge (and had nothing to do with Jack's sex life) was that Jack had a very big sweet tooth. Another was that he had quite a fondness for chocolate. As Jack's lover, Ianto Jones made it his mission to know these things... and to use them to his advantage.

As it turned out, Ianto was a true Jack of all trades when it came to all things kitchen related and coffee was just the tip of iceberg. As such, he knew just how to reel Jack in when the mood struck and keep him guessing and interested. 

So, one night, Ianto decided to invite Jack to his flat for dinner and test out some of his new recipes, especially one for a seafood paella that Ianto had been tinkering with. Since Jack did love Ianto's cooking, there was no reason for him to say no, which how he found himself ringing Ianto's doorbell at 5 on what would have been a boring Tuesday night of enduring paperwork and whatever other administrative duties he normally did. And who was Jack Harkness to turn down a good meal and the possibility of even better sex? 

 

Ianto's eyes lit up when he saw Jack at the door. "You're early." He remarked. 

 

"That's not a bad thing, I hope." Jack replied, coming in and being sure to do somethig with his coat. "I was a little, you know... eager." He gave Ianto one of his trademark "I am going to eat you alive, you lovely thing" smirks as he spoke.

Ianto simply smiled. He was used to this. "Save some of that eagerness for dinner. I think you'll like what I'm working on."

 

"Whatever it is, it smells good."

 

"It's a Spanish rice dish called paella. It's of the seafood variety, but I added a little something extra. Come taste it."

As Jack followed Ianto into the kitchen, he caught a whiff of something else. Chocolate. His weakness. "Ianto... You shouldn't have."

"Its just a cake." Ianto smirked inwardly. NOW he had Jack's attention. "That's for dessert."

"Not if I don't make you dessert instead." Jack came behind Ianto as he stood by the stove and stirred something he had in a wok and slid his arms around him, nibbling at his ear.

 

Trying very hard not to react, Ianto speared something in the pan and said, "Open wide."

 

Just as Jack opened his mouth to say "That's My Line", Ianto shoved the fork into that sinful mouh. 

 

"Try that."

 

Jack chewed thoughtfully, the mixture of seafood and rice warm and slightly spicy on his tongue. 

 

Ianto watched his lover's face for a moment and then said something in Spanish.

 

Jack went weak in the knees whenever Ianto spoke a foreign language and he had to force himself not to grab Ianto by the waistcoat, throw him down on the kitchen table and devour him. But he knew that Ianto was expectantly waiting for his opinion of the paella. "What did you say?" 

 

"I asked you if it was good." Ianto replied. "Well? Is it?"

 

"It's delicious." Jack replied. "But just to be sure, let me try it again." He opened his mouth and Ianto fed him another bite. "Ianto, this is WONDERFUL. I had no idea you could cook like this."

"I do more than just brew coffee, you know" Ianto's smile was coy. "I thought that you would have figured that out by now."

 

Jack smirked and kissed Ianto then, liking the combinations of the warm spiciness of the paella and Ianto's taste. "Learn something new every day." He chuckled. "I could get used to this.. this monogamy thing."

"I certainly hope so." Ianto replied. 

 

"Now..." Jack murmured, eyes glinting wickedly, "...about that dessert..."


	2. Mastering the Art of Seduction (By Way of French Cooking)

The nanosecond Jack Harkness saw a copy of Julia Child’s _Mastering the Art of French Cooking_ on Ianto Jones’ kitchen table he knew he was doomed. One of his biggest weaknesses involved her recipes and if Ianto figured it out… he was absolutely done for.

 

“Jack, is that you?” Ianto called from someplace inside the kitchen where Jack could not see him. “Oh, I hope it is. I got something for you. Even better than the paella and chocolate cake from the other night… I found an old copy of a Julia Child cookbook… and I’ve been testing recipes…”

 

Whatever it was, it smelled of chocolate and Jack’s mouth immediately began to water. “It smells delicious.”

 

Ianto said something in French and Jack immediately felt his pants get tight. “Ianto, I didn’t hear you.” Jack made himself move forward. “What did you say?”

 

“I said, it’s called _La Reine de Saba_ , or The Queen of Sheba chocolate almond cake. I made it especially for you, Jack.”

 

Jack barely heard Ianto over the thundering of his heart in his ears and the roar of blood flowing downward. He had to keep moving into the kitchen, although the second he did, he regretted it. 

 

The moment Jack spotted Ianto, dressed in a dark red shirt under a pinstripe waistcoat with matching pants and a red tie, his mouth got drier, the room got uncomfortably warm and Jack had to sit down. If Ianto had prepared dinner, Jack knew it would be a while before he got to have the desserts he was craving. “It smells wonderful, although knowing you, you’re going to make me wait for it.” 

 

“But not too long.” Ianto smirked. “I have something for you to try and then, you can have your cake.”

 

_Cake? I don’t care about the damn cake; I just want you… preferably covered in chocolate sauce…_ As Jack began to picture Ianto covered in chocolate, he drooled, eyes gleaming. Ianto could only chuckle to himself as he poured them both some wine and then came to the kitchen table, serving plates with a chicken dish, some rice and what Jack could only assume was asparagus. 

 

“You have to try my Coq Au Vin.” Ianto encouraged Jack, the French just making his voice sound sexier. Jack was barely thinking straight at this point. “It’s a chicken in red wine sauce. I thought you’d enjoy it.”

 

Ianto’s cooking was more powerful than any aphrodisiac Jack had ever tried (and he’d tried a LOT in his time) and Jack was pretty sure whatever Ianto was feeding him would be to die for, but he still had to try it. So, Jack picked up a forkful, put it in his mouth and chewed. 

 

“It’s good yes?” Ianto asked, smiling charmingly.

 

Jack felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. God knows what the cake would do to him if the chicken was this good. “Ianto, you’re going to make me fat. This is delicious.”

 

“Oh, good… I was worried about how it would turn out…” Ianto sighed. “I usually prefer the beef equivalent of this, Beef Bourguignon, but I could not get the beef to braise correctly. I was going to try the potato and leek soup, but I figured we could save that for later…”

 

Jack was only half listening, the Coq Au Vin having consumed him. He then began to dig into the risotto and asparagus. Ianto was either going to make him fat or kill him from food induced orgasms. His cooking was even better than the better-than-sex coffee. 

 

“Don’t die on me yet.” Ianto teased, watching Jack’s expressions, before murmuring something in what sounded like Latin and moving his chair a little closer. “I know you come back, but still… “ A smirk. “More wine?”

 

Jack paused in his dinner to hold out the glass, watching as Ianto carefully poured him more red wine and then sat down to enjoy his own creations. 

 

“Ianto, you should open a restaurant or something.” Jack said, rational thought finally returning. “I think you’d make a killing.”

 

“I get more pleasure out of your reactions.” Ianto took another sip of wine and then invited Jack over to the stove. “Would you like to try my sauce? It’s the red wine sauce from my Coq au Vin… and it’s to die for.”

 

What Jack was more interested in sampling was Ianto’s lips, but he figured that could come later… if he could wait that long. “All right. Let’s try this sauce.”

 

Ianto stirred the saucepan and then spooned out a bit of the dark red sauce. “I made this with our favorite bottle of Chianti.” Ianto murmured. “With a little something extra.”

 

Jack didn’t even bother to ask what the extra was. He was too busy trying not to explode. “Ianto, this is amazing.”

 

“So good, it’ll knock your pants off, yes?”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

Ianto chose that second to lean closer and then murmur something in French right into Jack’s ear. It was even more erotic sounding than the Spanish. 

 

“Say that again and I may die.” Jack warned. 

 

“You’ll come back and then I’ll do it again.” Ianto replied. “And again and again and again and you know… I could do this all night… but you probably are itching to try _La Reine de Saba_. So, we can have that and if you still have enough energy in you…” Ianto’s hand dropped and he lightly stroked the very prominent (and hard to ignore) bulge in the front of Jack’s pants. He had been thinking of just how good Jack looked in his suit all night, and he was beginning to look forward to seeing him out of it. “…to take care if this problem you seem to be having.”

 

“Julia Child should have written a sex book instead of a cookbook.”

 

“Really? What makes you say that?”

 

“You cook her meals… and I want to take your clothes off.”

 

“Perhaps she knew that any man would just love a home cooked meal.” Ianto lowered his voice an octave. “Now… about the cake…”

 

Before Jack had a chance to react, Ianto slipped free and got the cake from the counter before placing it on the table to slice it up. “Come on, Jack. Time for dessert.”

 

Jack came over, slowly and Ianto fed him a forkful of the rich chocolate treat. Jack was convinced Ianto had laced it with something as it tasted better than anything he’d ever put in his mouth: rich chocolate, rum, almonds… and the texture was perfect, not too heavy. It was like being fed an orgasm. 

 

“Ianto, stop doing things that just make me fall more and more in love with you.” Jack murmured, trying to keep his head on straight. “Or want to take your clothes off.”

 

Ianto chuckled. “Was that an admission of your affection?” Before Jack could answer, Ianto fed him more cake and more French.

 

If it was possible to die from either orgasm, too much teasing or both, Jack wad going to find out if Ianto didn’t finish him off. “Ianto…”

 

“Jack…” Ianto knew that the earth would move tonight. “The path to my bed… leads straight through my kitchen and I’m very happy to have you there.”

 

“You tease.”

 

“Not a tease… but a master of seduction who knows all of your culinary weaknesses… and I am not afraid to use them…” With that, and with Jack pinned against his kitchen counter, Ianto leaned in, pressed their bodies together and their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

 

The kiss was hardly interrupted a moment or two later when Ianto snapped Jack’s suspenders off and tore his shirt open. “Now…” Ianto breathed against Jack’s parted and wanting lips. “… _I_ get to have dessert.”


	3. 2.5: The Secret Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what is it that Ianto puts in his food that has Jack wanting more?

_Thank God Jack’s a heavy sleeper._ Ianto thought as he crept out of bed, making sure to give Jack a kiss on the forehead before he did so. _Otherwise I’d never be able to get away with this…_ After putting on a robe, Ianto went into his kitchen to make the morning coffee. 

 

Arranging what he needed on a counter, Ianto paused to go into his fridge and get out his special secret ingredient, the same secret ingredient that had gotten Jack into his bed with much success the last few times he’d cooked for the roguish former time agent. 

 

Pheromone spray… only he’d made it into a powder. 

 

Ianto’s cooking on his own, Ianto had discovered, was very potent, but sometimes Jack would need a little bit of a kick and so Ianto had cooked up something to add a little spice. And it worked… better than Ianto had expected, actually. 

 

Ianto smiled to himself as he prepared the coffee. The path to his bed most certainly ran through his kitchen and Jack seemed to enjoy it… even when Ianto wasn’t spiking his food to enhance his pleasure. 

 

Ianto smiled. Perhaps Jack would enjoy a nice breakfast shag. 

 

As Ianto finished preparing the coffee, he poured a bit of the powder into both their cups and gave it a quick stir. 

 

“Oh, Jack…” He called in a singsong voice as he lifted up the coffee tray. “How about a cup of coffee?”


	4. That's Amore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto goes for Italian this time.

“Ah, perfect.” Ianto smiled as he inhaled the warm aroma of pasta sauce. He had decided to try something much simpler than his last few rounds with Jack, and went Italian. A pasta dish with a special tomato basil sauce and beef. Simple, classic and something that would have Jack Harkness salivating once he put it in his mouth. And if that didn’t do it… the tiramisu made from a family recipe would “Jack’s going to love this…”

 

“Ianto?” 

 

 _Speak of the devil._ Ianto thought, making sure to hide his secret ingredient back in the fridge before going to greet his lover. “I’m in the kitchen, Jack. I think you may like tonight’s meal.”

 

“Oh, darling, you need to stop all this cooking. You’re going to make me crazy.” Jack came into the kitchen and kissed Ianto’s cheek, wrapping the young archivist in his warm embrace. “I don’t know what I love more about you: the cooking or the loving.”

 

“You could always say both.” Ianto smiled. 

 

Jack smiled against Ianto’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “What are you going to kill me with tonight? Not more Julia Child, I hope.”

 

“I’m saving that for another occasion. Tonight is simpler. Just pasta in a favorite sauce of mine, some beef and a nice dessert.”

 

“Please tell me the dessert is you or I may go round the bend.”

 

“Tiramisu.”

 

“Even better.”

 

Ianto smiled. “Would you like to try my sauce…sir?”

 

The way Ianto said “Sir” in that spine melting Welsh accent was enough to send Jack over the edge by itself and what Jack found himself dying to sample was Ianto himself. “I don’t know, Ianto… every time I sample a sauce of yours, I find myself in your bed.”

 

“Your place is too small for us to do this. I don’t think we’d make it down to your quarters in time.”

 

“Well, there is tha-“ Jack found himself cut off by Ianto sticking the spoonful of tomato basil sauce in his mouth and waiting.

 

Ianto considered it a success when he saw Jack’s eyes roll back in his head. 

 

Jack just moaned. And it wasn’t an ordinary, “Oh, this is so good” kind of moan, it was the kind of moan Jack made when he was in the throes of orgasm. 

 

“I take it you like it.”

 

Jack’s eyes seemed to darken with lust at Ianto’s voice and Ianto allowed himself a tiny smirk. “Ianto. I am giving you five minutes…”

 

“Dinner first and then you can ravish me all you like.”

 

“Are you trying to…”

 

“Sir, if you die from lust, you’ll just come back. And then eat me alive. We could do this all day, all night… all week, all month… you get the idea.”

 

“The minute dinner’s over, I am so having you for dessert.”

 

“First the tiramisu. Then, you can have me for seconds.”


	5. Asian Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an offshoot fic, Tosh is called over and falls under the spell of Ianto's food.

“Ianto, I’m surprised by how quickly you catch on.” Toshiko Sato smiled as she watched Ianto Jones stir the udon noodles and vegetables before adding the meat of choice (beef) into the wok and giving it another quick stir. “I mean, not to say that Japanese cooking is all that complicated, but still…”

 

“I learn fast.” Ianto explained. “And I figure after mastering Julia Child recipes, anything else is a piece of cake.”

 

This was true. Ianto could tackle Julia as though her recipes were nothing. Toshiko herself had tasted the results. 

 

“Tosh, I do appreciate you coming over here and helping me. I figured if I was going to tackle Japanese cooking, I should have a bit of an expert come over to sample my attempts.”

 

“It’s not like I had anything better to do tonight.” Tosh smiled warmly. “And your cooking is always so delicious. Seriously.”

 

“Here.” Ianto managed to grab some chopsticks and feed Tosh the noodles and a piece of beef. “Try this. See what you think.”

 

Tosh put down a wine glass and opened her mouth to let Ianto stick the morsel in. A moment or two of thoughtful chewing and Toshiko made a very pleased sound. 

 

“Good, yes?”

 

Tosh said something in Japanese before nodding. “Ianto, this is incredible!”

 

Ianto’s blue eyes seemed to light up at her response. “Oh, that’s wonderful! We just need to add one more thing. My sauce.”

 

“Sauce?” Tosh sipped at her wine for a second. “What sort of sauce?”

 

“Teriyaki. A special recipe I made with a bit of a kick. I keep it cold…” Ianto turned the heat down on the wok before heading to his fridge to pull out a bottle of dark colored sauce. “I figure udon should have some flavor yes?”

 

“It actually depends on the kind of sauce you use, but I think that teriyaki would be a wonderful idea.” A pause. “What kind of kick did you add?””

 

“Give me a minute and then you can taste it. I want it to warm up a little first.” Ianto poured some of the sauce into the wok pan and began to stir it a little bit. Toshiko watched, very impressed. Ianto really could do it all. Sometimes, she wondered… perhaps if things never got anywhere with Owen… maybe… 

 

She shook her head. It was a silly notion. She did like Ianto. Not as much as Owen, but she liked him enough to wonder sometimes if they would be good together. Ianto was a catch after all: handsome, polite, hardworking, charming, and well, he did things with food that defied belief. Maybe, someday… perhaps…

 

“Tosh?” Ianto’s voice broke into Tosh’s thoughts and she returned his smile, coming to his side to sample the dish now that he’d added his sauce.

 

“Open wide.” Ianto murmured and he fed Toshiko a small helping.

 

Her eyes almost fell back in her head and she had to grip the counter. “Ianto, this…” She reverted to Japanese for a moment and then muttered something. “This is incredible! The sauce is perfect!”

 

Ianto’s smile was infectious and Tosh found herself smiling too and when Tosh almost fell, he caught her. 

 

“Careful.” He warned, looking into her eyes and brushing a lock of hair away from hr face. “Don’t want to hurt yourself.”

 

“Yes…” Tosh’s heart began to thunder in her chest. “Thank you.”

 

Their eyes met, her dark brown to his blue and before either Toshiko or Ianto knew it, their lips followed suit. 

 

The kiss felt wonderful, pleasurable and Toshiko felt her knees go weak. 

 

“Toshiko…” Ianto breathed as he pulled his lips away from hers. It was one of the few times she had ever heard her full name in that adorable Welsh accent and her knees got a bit weaker. 

 

“I think I should sit down.” Tosh reluctantly let herself go from Ianto’s embrace and went on wobbly legs to the couch in his living room.

 

She wasn’t sure if it was the wine, the sauce, the food or Ianto himself, but she had to sit down. 

 

“Are you okay?” Ianto asked, coming into the living room as Tosh sat there, resting against the pillows, eyes closed. 

 

“I just had to sit down and close my eyes. Your kitchen… it was getting a little hot in there.” 

 

Ianto rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie a bit. “Look, I’m sorry… if that was too forward…”

 

“No, no, it wasn’t the kiss.” Tosh felt a blush creep into her cheeks. “I... I liked the kiss. It was just very warm and my knees where giving out.”

 

“Ah.” Ianto went back into the kitchen for a moment. “Sit tight, will you?”

 

He returned a moment or two later with the dish he’d been prepared and he set them down on the coffee table with chopsticks and then returned with just some glasses of water. “I figured wine wouldn’t help and you’d appreciate ice water.”

 

“You really do think of everything, don’t you, Ianto?”

 

“I try my best.”

 

Tosh smiled. “I mean, what woman wouldn’t want you as her boyfriend? You’re polite kind, thoughtful, and you… you do it all. I’m surprised you haven’t found yourself someone new.”

 

“Oh, well…” Their eyes met. “…I haven’t had time or found the right girl.”

 

It was quite the opening and Tosh felt her stomach do a little flip. “Have you looked?”

 

He looked up from his plate and Tosh flushed again. “Oh, don’t mind me…” _Stupid, Toshiko, STUPID!_

 

“You mean, like, at you?”

 

She nearly dropped the plate, momentarily forgetting about the orgasms she was putting in her mouth that Ianto had cooked. Did he just…? Did he notice? Was that directed at me? Unable to make her voice work, Tosh’s head moved up and down in a nod.

 

Ianto said something in Japanese then and Tosh had to force herself not to dive on him. 

 

Ianto’s smile made her melt. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Whatever happened after he said that would always be something of a mystery to Toshiko. 

 

The next morning, Ianto wandered into his kitchen to make coffee only to find Tosh already there, wearing the dark purple shirt from the previous evening, making the coffee and what appeared to be cinnamon buns.

 

“Beautiful.” Ianto murmured in soft Japanese, only for her to turn to him and smile. 

 

“Ianto.” She flushed. “I hope you don’t mind… I, figured we could have some breakfast before work… Since you cooked for me, I figured I could cook for you.”

 

“I called us out sick.” Ianto said, simply. 

 

“You what?” She knew where this was going suddenly and she had to admit that she liked it.

 

Ianto smiled and slid his arms around her waist. “I figured we could stay here and you can try my Croq Au Vin for dinner tonight. Julia Child’s meals make the best… aphrodisiacs.”

 

She had no doubt of that as she turned in his arms to face him. “First you try my buns, then I’ll see about letting you seduce me with French food.”

 

“Oh, trust me, Toshiko… my meals do FAR more than just seduce.”


	6. Spread The Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing he can play a culinary cupid, Ianto gives Tosh one of his famous meals and sends her over to Owen.

Toshiko Sato stood in front of the door to Owen Harper’s apartment, clutching a casserole dish, trying to shut out the thundering of her heart within her chest. She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady herself.

 

She remembered Ianto’s words: “If you want into Owen’s heart, all you have to do is go through his stomach. Take my signature dish. Feed it to him. Watch the fireworks.”

 

And so, Tosh found herself outside Owen’s apartment, clutching the dish. Swallowing her pride, she rapped on the door a few times, hoping Owen was alone. 

 

Suddenly, before Tosh was about to turn and run, Owen opened the door.

 

“Toshiko Sato.” Owen smirked when he opened the door. “What brings you to my flat?”

 

“Oh, uh…” Toshiko had to think of something. “Thought you could use a home cooked meal.”

 

“One of Ianto’s creations, eh?”

 

“How did you…”

 

Owen smiled and invited her in. “It doesn’t matter. Jack’s been going on and on about Ianto’s skills in the kitchen. How’d you get your hands on something Ianto made?”

 

“I was helping him with Japanese cooking. He said he wanted an expert to sample his dishes. And there were leftovers, so I brought them over.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Owen actually seemed to sort of smile at her. “Well, let’s see if they’re as good as Jack has been saying. I’ll set up.”

 

Tosh allowed herself a little bit of hope and began to help Owen set up for dinner. 

 

Two hours, a hearty serving of Ianto’s teriyaki beef and noodles, and some beer later and Tosh was how relaxed she seemed to be in Owen’s presence. The two of them were laughing and talking and suddenly, she felt Owen’s hand on her own.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Tosh flushed.

 

“Everything.”

 

“Oh, it’s not a big deal.” She was too busy wondering what Ianto put in his cooking. The room was feeling warm again and when Owen touched her, she wanted to melt. It was more than she could have even dreamed of. “You don’t have to apologize…”

 

“Well, who treats a good woman the way I treated you. Half the time when I think about it now, I wonder why you didn’t slap the daylights out of me.”

 

“I’m too much of a lady to do that.” Tosh admitted. She was somewhat taken by his voice. It was kind of interesting to listen to him talk, especially when he was being cheeky. “But, why are you apologizing now?”

 

“Because I am an idiot.”

 

“At least you admi…” Suddenly, Owen leaned in and kissed her and Tosh almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

 

“Tosh…”

 

“What is it, Owen?” She was silently pleading for him to kiss her again. 

 

“Perhaps I should have asked to kiss you.”

 

“Perhaps. But I liked it.” She smiled. “Do it again.”

 

Owen kissed her again, pulling her a bit close. Silently, Tosh thanked Ianto. 

 

_What the bloody hell does he put in that sauce?_


	7. Chocoholics Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Ianto/Tosh offshoot in which Ianto continues to weave his kitchen magic.

Toshiko Sato smiled as she watched Ianto Jones work, pouring them some of the zinfandel from Ianto’s private stash and inhaling the warm smell of chocolate baking. “Ianto, I cannot believe your talents.” She murmured. “You really can do it all.”

 

“”I try my best, you know.” Ianto murmured as he stirred something in a bowl on the counter, allowing Tosh to come closer and let him sip from the wine glass she offered him. “I’m not a wizard.”

 

She laughed. “I think you are. How else can you inspire such desire in your cooking? I mean, the other night, after the dinner…” 

 

Ianto paused and then turned around, allowing Tosh to admire him. He had a simple black suit on today, offset by a deep blue tie and dress shirt. He’d taken off the jacket and rolled up his sleeves and the look suited him. “Are you telling me you think I can do magic, Tosh? Is that it?” His smile grew. “I didn’t think you’d believe in magic.”

 

“After all I’ve seen?” Tosh sipped more wine. “Well, I admit, I didn’t use to, but somehow… you make me believe.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Well, if not you, than your cooking. You make Julia Child recipes seem like absolutely NOTHING.”

 

“I’ve had practice. Come here. Try this. It’s the chocolate ganache for the cake. I’m putting it on top instead of inside.”

 

Tosh came slowly and watched as Ianto swiped out a bit of dark chocolate with his finger and let her lick it off, slowly. The rich taste made Tosh inhale deeply. “It’s divine.”

 

“It’s lacking my secret ingredient, but I figured that might ruin the taste…” Ianto smiled “Do you like it.”

 

“Ianto, I’m a woman. If you give me something with chocolate and I am not allergic, chances are I am going to love it.”

 

“I’m glad. I admit, Tosh, I didn’t think, well, I wasn’t sure…”

 

“What that you were my type? Ianto, you are the sort of gentleman women spend their time dreaming of. You’re polite, charming, sweet, kind…a total package. I mean, what woman wouldn’t want to fall in love with you?”

 

Her words made him decide not to put the secret ingredient in the chocolate. He’d take his Toshiko straight, no chaser.

 

“And that makes me wonder… who wouldn’t want to fall in love with you, Toshiko?” Her name in his accent made her weak at the knees. “Beautiful, brilliant and very capable of handling yourself when you need to.” He wanted to say she reminded him a lot of Lisa, but he figured that might be painful for him to admit, so he didn’t. 

 

Tosh flushed and practically gulped down her wine. “Ianto…”

 

Suddenly, Ianto took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and Tosh nearly fainted. 

 

Toshiko wasn't sure what tasted better: Ianto's chocolate desserts, Ianto's lips or the wine they had been sipping while they baked.

 

But what she did know was that the moment she kissed Ianto, neither of them stood much of a chance.

 

“How long do you think we have before that cake is finished?” Tosh asked as their lips parted just enough so one of them could speak. As she spoke, she began to undo his tie.

 

“Perhaps an hour.” He wasn’t objecting to what she was thinking.

 

“Plenty of time.” Tosh mused quietly. “Plenty of time.”

 

A couple of hours later, the two of them were sprawled out in Ianto’s large bed, sharing a couple of slices of Ianto’s cake and more wine.

 

“I swear, your cake is better than sex.” Tosh mused. The cake was delightfully rich with just a hint of brandy. “Who needs to get laid when we can eat what you’re cooking?”

 

“I don’t know about that.” Ianto murmured, stroking Tosh’s hair as she fed him. “I kind of prefer to have it both ways. Good food… and a warm body next to me.”

 

Tosh smiled at that and had another bite. 

 

She could get used to this, she really could and dimly, she wondered if it was too good to be true.

 

But when Ianto kissed her and she tasted chocolate, wine and a bit of tea, she knew it wasn’t.

 

…maybe Ianto WAS magic after all…


	8. Back For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice extra serving of some good, old fashioned Jack/Ianto!

A morning in Ianto’s bed was always one well spent, especially when Jack awoke to the smell of Ianto cooking breakfast. Jack let out a moan at the smells, rolling over and almost out of bed. Ianto certainly knew how to play him like a violin.

 

“Jack!” Ianto seemed to sing out, that cute Welsh accent music to Jack’s ears. “Would you like some breakfast?”

 

What Jack actually wanted was to have Ianto for breakfast, but he’d settle for regular nourishment. They could have that breakfast shag later. 

 

Ianto gave Jack no time to answer before he swept in with a breakfast tray. “I have coffee, cinnamon buns and a personal favorite, an egg and cheese soufflé.” Ianto smiled. “What would you like to try first?”

 

“A soufflé?” Jack was floored. “You made a soufflé?”

 

“Are you surprised?” Ianto asked.

 

“I’m stunned.” _Understatement of the year, that is._

 

“Would you like some?” 

 

“Coffee first, then a morning kiss and then I’ll try the soufflé. If we’re going to have sex this early in the morning… don’t give me that look, you know what your cooking does to me…”

 

“Fine, fine… I know you love my coffee, so…” Ianto willingly handed Jack a mug from the tray. No sense in tormenting him with good food, great sex and no coffee. 

 

Two mugs later, Jack was good to go. 

 

“Okay, let’s try that soufflé.” 

 

“It’s a special recipe from one of my cookbooks.” Ianto was saying as he managed, somehow, to cut the thing. “I thought I’d whip it up for you to see what you think.”

 

By now, Jack was well acquainted with Ianto’s kitchen prowess, enough to wonder where he got his skills from, but not enough to ask too many questions. To him, this was like magic and for someone like Jack to still believe in magic…

 

“Here.” Ianto fed Jack a bit of the egg and cheese creation and waited patiently. “So? What do you think?”

 

A moment of thoughtful chewing, one orgasmic facial expression later and Jack had managed to eat his way through his half of the dish and the most delicious pastries he’d ever tasted. “God help me when you bake me cookies.”

 

“That was going to be for whenever you decide to let me celebrate your birthday.” Ianto teased. “We can pick a day and celebrate it. I’ll fix you whatever you want and give you a nice present. Or we could have a party.”

 

“As long as you make me that DIVINE beef bourguignon you’re so good at, along with that special sauce of yours, I am good to go.” Jack had not thought about his birthday in, well, it had been quite a while. He’d never let anyone get close enough to care. But Ianto had finally gotten close enough to care and Jack sort of liked the idea of celebrating his birthday. “Am I wrong in assuming that there will be cake with this?”

 

“I’m sure I can whip up something from a Julia Child cookbook…” Ianto paused as Jack finished the last of the buns he’d made and was suddenly giving him a very familiar look. “Are you alright, Jack?”

 

Jack just smirked. “Now that I am all full from your wonderful cooking…” His blue eyes sparkled with lust and mischief as he spoke. “…how about, as you might say, a nice breakfast shag?”


End file.
